Link and the Stone of Perfection
by Hoo-Flung Pu
Summary: Rated PG JIC. Link is somehow captured by everyone's favorite (if you could call him that) EVIL Wizard and must escape to complete his mission to recover


"Get him!" "Where is he?" "Find him quick." Pandemonium is the only word to  
describe the scene at a fortress in the middle of nowhere. **SAN2**  
Guards running in mass confusion, frantically searching the area for their  
escaped captive while prisoners began screaming for assistance from their  
fellow jail mate. In a small quiet and altogether unnoticed corner a green  
hat swiftly came into view and vanished just as quick. He dashed from shadow  
to crate to corner avoiding all sight unless necessary by using a good knock to the back of the head. "He'll just have a heck of a head ache."Link said before continuing.

Meanwhile...

"Where is he?! I demand to where that rascal is!" A tall cloaked figure bellowed. He was an imposing presence and made batman seem really nice. **(SAN3)** "We're really trying sir. we are! We know that he's still in the walls of the fortresss." the head of the gaurd replied sounding like a kindergardener on alot of sugar. "I need no more disruptions for my plans find him now! Or you will experience unimaginable pain." At that the Wizard's hands glowed and a cloud slowly formed and the Wizard dissapeared. Big nose and all.

and back again....

Link slowly made his way a down the castle stairs and was almost home  
free until he came to a guard blocking the exit "Dang. I can't be seen yet  
and especially without a weapon. There's got to another way around." Then he  
noticed another doorway. Hoping to find another route he quickly went in.  
Upon further inspection of the room he discovered the bow in the corner was  
his as was the shield on the ground near by.  
"Great! This really evens the odds. Now to find my sword."  
No sooner had he said this he walked into the connecting room and found  
himself in the armory. "Things keep on getting better and better." He  
grabbed the sword best fit for him and kicking butt, grabbed a quiver full  
of arrows and some good-sized bombs. After finally snagging a nifty  
boomerang Link headed out of the room and back to the guard who was taken  
care of quite easily but with not as much finesse as he would have hoped to  
have with the master sword. Finally he made his way to the front hall and  
decided to make his escape there.'Hopefully with all the guards are still running around inside.' he thought. Taking a deep breath he dove forward and rolled into the hall and  
dashed.  
Suddenly from above shouts erupted and it stared raining arrows. "Oh great.  
I need a few more holes in my hat!" he yelled as he raised his shield but  
one or two gazed him as he ran for cover underneath... a banner. After a few  
jabs in the back he understood that the banner was a lousy choice for  
hiding, 'and an embarrassment to whoever made it. Just look at those  
colors.' He dove for the table across the hall and "OW THAT SMARTS!!" ended  
up mister green porcupine butt. Link yelped as he ripped the arrow out of  
his rear but as soon as it was out his rage got the better of him. "Lucky shot but watch this!" he yelled and drew his own bow and fired four arrows clearing a path to the exit. He ran for the exit firing whatever arrows he had left. He got out in the nick of time and just barley missed getting  
scalded by boiling oil but an arrow flew straight for his head but instead hit his beloved hat knocking it off his head. "Gasp No one hits my hat!" He dove; rolled, grabbed his hat kept running all in one swift motion. Link cradled his hat before ripping out the arrow from his hat, fitting it into his own bow and hitting the guard who had  
fired the shot that wounded his hat right between the eyes. 

All the guards instantly ceased fire and watched their comrade as he teetered on the edge before falling to the ground.

All were still save for Link who beat feet like all the goddesses were after him. "That was for MY HAT!! HAHA HAHA HAHA HA!" The soldiers quickly recovered and, seeing that their  
prisoner was getting away, rushed down to the ground floor while others  
waited for the elevator. **SAN2**  
Link however raced to the stables and quickly set to work readying Epona who  
seemed extremely jittery. Link tried to calm her but Epona just wouldn't  
shut up. Link finally looked at where she seemed to be indicating and saw in  
the far corner his pack and in it his sword. Link then set those bags on  
Epona. "Calm down, calm down Epona. Hush... That's it. Just calm down. I'm  
here. Don't panic." Link whispered comfortingly. Just then hundreds of  
guards flowed out of the gate and headed toward him. Link's eyes widened.  
"Start Panicking!!!!" He yelled jumping onto Epona, who in turn ran away  
from the group and the chase began.  
  
Please R, R and R while I pass out and try to think of a continuation.  
Please be gentle. First story

**SAN1 I know there aren't any elevators but hey my  
fic, my humor :P**

**San2 Not original? Yes. Good beginning? Well I think so.**

**San3 look the big man is scarier than batman in an alley and michael jackson nude. "(an abundance of A's H's and exclamation points exceeding 100)"**

**Review or I won't ever update!**


End file.
